minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Angry Birds Minecraft
Angry Birds Minecraft is an extension of Angry Birds 2 from Rovio, based on Minecraft. For more info, click here. Plot The game's storyline is loosely based off of the the game Minecraft. The plot focuses on the signature Bird characters (including the 2 humans Steve and Alex), who are captured from their world by evil poachers and taken to the Minecraft world, placed in a room alongside other captured players from the Minecraft universe. The Angry Birds then get mad (despite the title), break out of their cage and proceed to rescue the other players, plus Steve and Alex, the protagonists from Minecraft, while returning to their homeland. The Pigs are not involved in the game. Instead, the prime enemies and targets are players locked in cages, hostile monsters, Herobrine, the Wither, and the Enderdragon whom the latter also serves as Minecraft's final boss. However, the pigs make a cameo in The Mountains as rock statues and in the ending scene where they find the eggs. Angry Birds Trilogy 3 Angry Birds Minecraft is also bundled together with Angry Birds Action!, Angry Birds Run!, and Angry Birds 3 in one single game, called the Angry Birds Trilogy 3. The trilogy released on Playstation 3, Playstation Vita (digital only), Xbox 360, Wii, Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. Characters Playable Characters * — Leader of the Flock * — Spherical Miracle * — Good with Wood * — Big, Bad, Bold *Steve & Alex (playable until Alex is kidnapped) — Default Skins of Minecraft * — Boomerang Basher * — Cool with Ice * — Explosive Tyrant * — Flight with Light * — Feathered Pinball * — Feathered Colors * — Hockey Mascot * — Looping Legend *Steve — Hero of Minecraft * — Explosive Temper * — Explosive Spirit * — Bubble Blower * — Last of the Dodos * — Glider Feather Spells *Golden Duck Spell - It's Raining Ducks! *Blizzard - Turns Blocks into Ice *Natural Disasters - Causes a random Natural Disaster *Wind - Blow the Fortresses Away *Hot Chili - The Heat is On! *Monster Inflator - Pumped Up Monsters! (replacing Pig Inflator from Angry Birds 2 and Angry Birds 3) *Crafter (NEW!) - Random Item Crafter *Mighty Eagle - Enough Said! Targets and Enemies *Caged Players *Creeper *Zombie *Skeleton *Enderman *Spider *Witch *Slime *Silverfish *Guardian *Zombie Villager *Stray *Husk *Cave Spider *Spider Jockey *Chicken Jockey *Skeleton Horseman *Zombie Horseman *Endermite *Shulker *Ender Creeper *Zombie Pigman *Blaze *Ghast *Wither Skeleton *Magma Cube Bosses Goes from the Wither to Herobrine. *Wither (doesn't appear in Underwater Fortress and Special Worlds except for Return to the Nether and also final boss alongside the Enderdragon) *Herobrine (doesn't appear in Underwater Fortress and Special Worlds except for Return to the Nether and also final boss alongside the Enderdragon) *Enderdragon (final boss alongside Herobrine and the Wither) *Elder Guardian (Underwater Fortress only) *Netherdragon (The Beginning Of The End) Opening cutscene The opening scene for the game begins with a single panel of , , and watching over their eggs. The panel is replaced by these birds being captured in a cage, then transported to the Minecraft world by the Wither and Herobrine, and then they broke out of their cage (angrily), and proceed to release the caged players, Steve, and Alex from their cages. Ending cutscene When the player defeats the Enderdragon, the cut-scene would show all the players being rescued by the birds and Steve after the exit portal opens. But then, a wounded Herobrine shows up and tells the birds that he will return for revenge and returns to the Overworld. Steve gets to Alex and bows down to her, and is kissed by her while the birds watch, to their shock and delight. Steve tells Alex that he is going to have more Minecraft adventures with the Angry Birds and go to the End City because it is possible that the birds realized that the hostile monsters were still in the Minecraft world, and that they have adventures with Steve, although there wasn't any cut-scenes that clear evidence. Powers * - Targeting directly at pigs, instead of using his battle cry to topple structures. * - Expands to huge size, like a balloon, propelling all blocks away while in a tight space in either mid-air or on impact. After impact, it deflates. * - Gains more speed (its always goes at the same certain speed, no matter what speed it was moving at before) and makes a more of a high pitched sound than before. * - Destroying blocks in his path. *Steve & Alex - Flying horizontally straight with elytra once tapped. (Playable until "The Mountains" begins) * - On land, opens his beak and flies in the opposite direction, maintaining the same speed and vertical direction. Underwater, turns into a corpse. He also flies higher then all the other birds when fired. * - Splitting into three separate birds & slightly speeding up. * - Same as Bomb, but more deadlier. * - Flying while the player drags him to a fortress. * - Spinning and bouncing like a pinball. * - Able to explode prettier in mid-air or on impact. (Great at breaking wood) * - Hurts enemies with hockey stick. *Steve - Many random powers: Gliding with elytra, hurting enemies with sword, dropping ignited TNT, and launching arrows at enemies. * - Loops downwards once tapped. * - Able to explode in mid-air or on impact. (Great at breaking stone) * - Drops an egg which then explodes. The bird herself becomes deflated and is propelled fast upwards and to the right. The body still collides and can be used like a powerful Red. * - Has the ability to blow bubbles and piggies, blocks, and other obstacles in the bubbles radius, will fly in the air in multiple pink, blue, or green bubbles. Once the bubbles are popped, everything will fall down causing massive damage to both the pigs and the fortress. * - Summons the spirits of the dodo birds once tapped. * - Gliding, cling walls, jumps while gliding after tapping the screen. Category:Stuff by FreezingTNT Category:Minecraft Crossovers